My Life, Host's Life
by Serasvati
Summary: This story works differently. Every time something interesting happens in my life, I put the Ouran characters into my situation and see how it'll work out like. No OCs, just the original characters of Ouran. Updates when life is interesting. Rated T because of swearing in later chapters.


**Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry I abandoned Kiss the Rain/Morning Mood. Straight up, I hated that story. So I'm starting fresh! This is a new story, and it's a bit different. Anyway, I will put the hosts and the supporting characters in place of something interesting that happened to me. E.g: I was kissed in the rain (Haha, i was not. But I want too...Seems romantic!), and then in this fanfiction, Tamaki kisses Haruhi in the rain. And so on. However, I only actually update when I have something interesting. So every now or then. I might also put vents in it, but there will still be the same characters. These are a series of one-shots, two-shots or even three-shots. Ok, hope you like! **

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

**Third Person POV.**

**Fancy Tuna.**

**Tamaki x Haruhi, and grossed-out twins.**

* * *

It had been a big day for _René Tamaki Richard Suoh de Grantaine. Or Tamaki for short. As he finished his second year, he was announced as the heir to the Suoh Corp. This was the explanation for the huge laughter, chatter, music and the clinking of wine glasses heard in the Suoh first mansion. Beside one table, a girl with short brown hair and the most prettiest chocolate orbs was gazing longingly at the fancy tuna on a porcelain plate. She was wondering if she could maybe...Have one? Looking around uncertainly to see if the others had taken a few pieces of food stacked on the pearly porcelain plates, a hair of blonde walked up to her, a grin dancing on his face, his violet eyes sparking along. It seemed that he had walked up to the uncertain female host. Peering over her shoulder, he smiled, and knew exactly what she was thinking. Leaning back so he could face Haruhi, he offered an amused smile. "You know you don't have to ask, right? You can help yourself." He said triumphantly. The brunette in response, beamed. "Oh, sweet! Thanks, senpai!" "Tamaki." "What?" "Just call me Tamaki. We've known each other for a year already; there's no need to call me senpai anymore." "Ah...Okay...Thanks, Tamaki." The violet-eyed king smiled and walked away. "Enjoy your food!"_

_The brunette looked for the most biggest and juiciest fancy tuna she could find. "A-ha!" She raised her fingers to the red fish in the middle. She raised the fancy tuna to her lips, and before she could sink her teeth in it, the blonde turned around, very alarmed "Wait, Haruhi! The middle fancy tuna is..." Too late. The female host had swallowed the fancy tuna whole._

_"...food poisoned..." The blonde was twitching at every place his skin lay. The guests turned and stared at the couple. "W-What do you mean, it's poisoned?! You idiot, Tama...Tama...Ta..." Haruhi clutched her stomach in pain. Her face went a few skin shades pale. Her eyebrows screwed up, and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. The Hitachiin brothers ran up to Haruhi. One ash-haired twin* looked at Haruhi in worry. "Haruhi, are you okay?" The auburn haired twin said to her, "Haruhi, do you need some medicine?" "Haruhi, maybe you shou..."_

_The brunette hurled. All over the ash-haired twin and all over the expensive red carpet exclusively bought for Tamaki. She slapped her hand over her mouth, looking in shock. "Oh my kami-sama**, I am so sorry!" By this time, all people, even Shizue Suoh glared at Haruhi, disgusted. The twin brothers froze. No emotion registered their faces, except for their lips opening slightly._

_Silence._

Embarrased, the girl ran away as fast as she could, her black high heels clacking along. As she ran away from the huge crowd, and walked past Ohtori Kyoya***, she heard him mutter; "That's a new debt for next year as you enter your second year. You have 900,000,000 yen to lose." He smirked.

_'Wait. 900,000,000?! THAT'S 900 MILLION!****.'_

**End.**

**Explanation for why the tuna was poisoned.**

As Eclaire Tonneare **** and Grand Tonneare was invited to the party, when the twins heard of it, Hikaru and Kaoru thought up of a plan, as they were still mad about Eclaire for taking their 'boss' away. As Eclaire loved fancy tuna as much as Haruhi did ******, they poisoned the biggest and juiciest fancy tuna on the platter, as they "knew" Eclaire would take the best one she could fine, fit for a princess. Then along came Haruhi, taking the one Eclaire was supposed to have. Instead of Eclaire embarrassing herself, Haruhi embarrassed herself.

* * *

**What actually happened in real life: ****Ok, so i was at a party with one of my closest friends who was named school captain. Her family is rich, (just like hundreds-thousands rich) so I had came to the most exquisite party i've ever been. Anyway, I was looking at this plate of prawns, and then my friend (Jessica) told me I could have it. I was going to take a bite, and I felt like it was food poisoned. I was correct. I clutched my stomach, and two of my friends (Faust and Angela) kept on pestering me to see if I was okay. As they kept on pressuring me, I hurled...All over my closest friend and crush. (Angela as my closest friend, and Faust, my closest friend and crush). It was ****_accidentally _****poisoned, and none of us knew. I embarrassed myself. A lot. I didn't go to school for another four days out of pure embarrassment. Haha, it was not a good experience. Ah, well, it was funny to put it in a story.**

* * *

**Okay:**

***/spoiler/ in the ouran manga chapter 53, Hikaru dyed his hair black so people could tell them apart more easily.**

****kami-sama means God. Haruhi is saying "Oh my god."**

*****There are different ways to spell 'Kyoya Ohtori'. 'Kyouya Ohtori.' 'Kyoya Ootori', and 'Kyouya Ootori.'I spelt it 'Kyoya Ohtori.'**

****** even if i got a math scholarship, i don't know if this is correct. I hope it is XD**

*******I made that up, I'm not even sure if Eclaire Tonneare likes Fancy tuna. But i just made it up on my story. **

**Tomorrow I have cross country, so there will probably be an interesting story in a few days. There'll be lots of swearing in the next story, that's for sure. (I suck at athletics and will swear a lot at something I hate.) I hope you liked this story!**


End file.
